Un brindis para ti
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Es víspera de año nuevo, Ichigo y Rukia están casados, ella le tiene un brindis muy especial al ex shinigami. Regalo de Año nuevo para las lectores IchiRuki. One shot ¡Terminado!


Se que para muchos este one shot no tendría mucho sentido, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Me encanta el drama y sobretodo los lemons, lo sé perver detected, pero en esta ocasión decidí hacer este on shot sin nada de ello.

Espero que a alguna le guste y me deje su comentario. Gracias por leerme y les deseo un próspero año 2014!

Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Un brindis para ti**

Cada navidad y año nuevo siempre era lo mismo, disfrutar de una rica cena preparada por Yuzu y reunirnos en la casa de mi padre. A pesar que Karin ya no vivimos con ellos dos siempre llegamos, especialmente por los deliciosos manjares que la menor de nosotros prepara, estoy seguro que será una buena madre y ama de casa.

—Ichi-nii saca el pavo del horno por favor —me pide mi hermana menor e intento separarme de las garras de mi padre que me tiene abrazado casi asfixiándome luchando como ya es su costumbre—. Papá por favor... —vuelve a suplicar ya que ella está ocupada terminando de decorar el postre.

—Ya la escuchaste viejo... Su-él-ta-me... —pido con dificultad y recibo una patada en el trasero de parte de él que me tira directo hasta donde mi hermana menor para luego soltar una sonora carcajada.

—¡Yo seré siempre el más fuerte de ésta familia! —grita paran nuevamente carcajearse, Yuzu y yo no le hacemos caso.

A los pocos minutos entran Toushiro y Karin, ellos han empezado a vivir juntos desde hace medio año, nunca había visto a mi hermana tan feliz, en la víspera de navidad anunciaban que ella estaba esperando a su primer hijo contrarrestando la sorpresa de matrimonio que segundos anteriores le daba Toushiro, para mi padre y todos en general, era un buen regalo de navidad.

—¿Cómo ha estado todo en el seireitei? —le pregunto al ex capitán de la 10ª división, ya que al decidir que empezaría a vivir con mi hermana fue obligado a dejarla, solo que a diferencia de mi padre no le ha sido prohibida la entrada.

—Bien —me responde secamente deleitándose, al igual que yo, de un buen sake que mi padre ha guardado y conservado—, a pesar de mis expectativas, Rangiku ha podido controlar muy bien la división. ¿Y Rukia san? —me pregunta y vuelvo a ver mi reloj, casi las 11.

—No lo sé... —me inquieto ya que tendría que haber llegado 1 hora atrás. Veo mi celular y encuentro un mensaje, quizás entre el bullicio de la casa y las órdenes de Yuzu, quien de hecho ha desaparecido desde hace como media hora, no escuché el sonido de un mensaje.

_**Llegaré más tarde, perdón por mi tardanza.- Rukia. **_

—Aparentemente tuvo un retraso, así que vendrá más tarde —respondo de manera más segura.

Karin nos llama y entre mi padre, Toushiro y yo empezamos a encender unas velas en el altar de mi madre. Nos arrodillamos y le rezamos, estoy seguro que de haber estado con nosotros se sentiría muy feliz de vernos tan unidos.

Al levantarnos veo que Rukia y Yuzu están detrás de nosotros, mi boca y mis ojos se abren, se ve increíblemente preciosa con una yukata en color morado y flores que hacen juego a la perfección con sus ojos, el cabello recogido en dos lados y su clásico mechón en el rostro, la tonalidad rosa de sus mejillas hacen que inclusive yo me sonroje, tiene un brillo tan peculiar que ni el día que nos casamos, hace más de un año, tenía. Ni siquiera me percato que su hermano mayor está detrás de ellas dos.

—H-hola Ichigo... —me saluda completamente nerviosa como si de nuestra primera cita se tratara, no respondo, todavía en sigo shock.

—¿Verdad que se ve linda? —me pregunta Yuzu rodeándola y admirándola—. Era de mamá, papá me dijo que estaría bien, aunque tuve que ajustarle un poco, creo que me quedó muy bien.

Continuo callado, su hermosura me deja sin habla, pero ella sonríe tiernamente estoy seguro que puede detectar en mi mirada lo mucho que la amo y la admiro.

—¡Oh! ¡Yuzu! —salta mi padre para admirar a mi bella esposa— ¡Lo has hecho bien hija! Y tu Rukia, mi otra hija, te ves ¡Magnífica!

Finalmente le damos la bienvenida a Byakuya y nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, Karin sirve en cada copa un champagne especial regalo de parte de ella y Toushiro, solo que a diferencia de los demás su copa la sirve con jugo de naranja igual que la de Rukia.

Faltan 5 minutos para las 12, 5 minutos para que empiece un nuevo año. Cada uno brevemente ofrecemos un brindis por el año que nos deja y por el nuevo que veremos deseándonos lo mejor. Nos dejan a Rukia y a mí de último. Ante la insistencia de mis hermanas primero hablo yo para luego a pocos y escasos segundos de las 12 Rukia pueda hablar.

—Les agradezco a mi hermano por siempre compartir los momentos más felices de mi vida, a mis nuevas hermanas Yuzu y Karin, a Toushiro y a Karin que este nuevo año les traiga un bebé muy saludable, a papá Ishin por los cuidados y cariños, a ti Yuzu por ayudarme con todo y enseñarme las tareas del hogar y sobre todo a mi esposo, a ti Ichigo, éste brindis es espacial para ti.

Justo cuanto termina de decirlo empiezan a sonar la 1ª de 12 campanadas, todos gritamos al unísono "Feliz año nuevo" y nos empezamos a abrazar.

—Ah sí... Por cierto Ichigo —me dice antes de abrazarme—, en navidad se me quedó éste regalo aunque a decir verdad aún no lo tenía —y me lo entrega dándome un fuerte abrazo seguido de un pequeño beso.

Es pequeño y largo como si de un tubo de medicina se tratara, empiezo a destaparlo con tremenda curiosidad y saco una pequeña prueba casera de embarazo.

—Feliz año amor —me dice y sus ojos se humedecen—... Seremos papás...

Mis hermanas, que aparentemente ya lo sabían y que preparaban la sorpresa, corren a darme un abrazo, Byakuya se acerca a su hermana felicitándola, luego lo hacen mi padre y Toushiro.

Hace más de un año contrajimos matrimonio y hemos tenido un año maravilloso descubriendo cosas nuevas, éste nuevo año empezamos con una nueva esperanza y una nueva generación.


End file.
